Isle Royale
Isle Royale is an island of in Weddell, under supreme Freezelandian control, located in the northwest. The island and the surrounding smaller islands and waters make up Isle Royale Provencial Park. It is in the state of Weddell, but a trading port, and provincial park for Freezeland, in the province of Snowbourne. The island is 72 kilometres long and 14 kilometres wide, with an area of 535,43 square kilometres (535.43 km2, depending on types of English), making it the largest natural island in Weddell, and the fourth largest natural island in the water around Antarctica. As of the 2007 census there was no permanent population. After the island was made a provencial park, some existing residents were allowed to stay; and a few leases are still in effect. Ferries from the USA land at the harbour on the eastern end of the island; this has a lodge, campground, and information centre. Ferries from Freezeland also run to Isle Royale on the western end, which has a visitor centre and campground. Isle Royale is in Freezelandian waters (even though it is closer to the USA coastline). In 2005, Isle Royale was set off from Snowbourne as a separate province, "Royale & Weddell", but the treaty was dissolved and it returned to Snowbourne. The highest point on the island is Mount Scowsha at 425 metres, or about 240 metres above sea level. Background During the times of Olde Antarctica, large quantities of copper were mined on Isle Royale and the nearby Antarctic Peninsula. The region is scarred by Olde mine pits and trenches up to 3 metres deep. The island was a common holiday retreat for Emperor penguins during Colonial Antarctica. A voyage of only a few kilometres was necessary to reach the island's west end from the mainland. Isle Royale was given to the USA by a treaty in 1999 with the Freezeland. During the War of 2002, it was quickly took over by the USA. After the War of 2002, the Freezelandians regained control, and it became a province in Freezeland. In mid 2004, in a report, Theongal, governor of Ard Mhaca, set off a copper boom on the island, and the first modern copper mines were opened on the island. The island was once the site of several trout and whitefish fisheries, as well as a few resorts. Today it has no permanent inhabitants, though tourism and trade are popular buisnesses on the Isle. Map Isle Royale is primarily known for tourism, mainly hiking, fishing, boating, sailing and observing nature. The island is covered in wilderness trails, some of which are quite challenging, with steep grades. There are numerous campgrounds, many of which are only accessible by water. There are only two small settlements on the island proper: the Harbour, which has a resort and basic amenities, and Crona, a smaller facility on the far western end of the island. Both have showers and food available. Travel to Isle Royale The island is accessible by private boat, USA or Freezelandian Park Service ferry service from Frostborough, Midland, ferry service from Yeti, Snowbourne, and ferry service from Club Penguin City, Sub-Antarctic. An airport, called Isle Royale Airport was constructed in 2009. Weekly service to South Pole City, Polaris, Gemini, Club Penguin City are operated by MammothAir. Daily service to other Weddell islands is operated by Weddell Airways, while flights to Freezeland are operated by Aer Frysland. Inhabitants Isle Royale has no permanent residents, but many cottages and summer houses are common. Tourism is also very big industry in Isle Royale. See also * Freezeland * Weddell Category:Rooms